kerenfandomcom-20200214-history
Acolyte
Acolytes: Servants of a Faith In Keren, acolytes often begin serving in a nearby temple as children. Some remain at home with their families, others are raised exclusively by the priest or priesthood. They assist the priests in performing rites and maintaining the temple's upkeep. Acolytes are not paid and the treatment they receive can vary dramatically. Your character could have run away from an evil cult, been training for the priesthood in a temple ravaged by monstrous hordes, been an older, ordained priest who suddenly felt the Call to serve their beloved god in a different way, etc. *skill proficiences: Insight, Religion *languages: two of your choice *equipment: a holy symbol (gift when you entered the service of the temple), a prayer book or prayer wheel, vestments, a set of common clothes, 5 sticks of incense, and a belt pouch containing 5 gold worth of coinage. Shelter of the Faithful If you kept ties within your religion upon becoming an adventurer, you and your party can expect to receive free healing and care at a temple, shrine, or other institution established and maintained by your faith. If you are an ordained priest and there is a temple dedicated to your deity in Seaport, you can potentially live there and certainly call upon your fellow priests for assistance.You also gain advantage in Charisma (Persuasion) checks with worshippers of your patron deity. Suggested Characteristics Acolytes, more than merely devout followers, are shaped by their experiences as part of a temple or religious community. The way your character was treated by church leadership, the way their temple was supported- or wasn't- by the local community, the religious texts they read, are all part of these experiences. Their flaws could include some form of hypocritical or heretical thinking or an ideal or bond taken to an extreme. Sample personality traits, ideals and bonds are included below. Some are directly from the Basic Rules, others are custom designed for for Keren. Feel free to pick one, create your own or roll for a random characteristic if you prefer. d12 Pesonality Traits #I idolize a particular hero of my faith and constantly refer to that person's deeds and example. #I can find common ground between the fiercest enemies, empathizing with them and always working towards peace. #I am very consistent, structured, and organized and try to help others be the same. #I see omens in every event and act around me. The gods try to speak to us, we just need to listen. #I quote (or misquote) sacred texts and proverbs in almost every situation. #I am almost obsessively friendly to folk who share my alignment if not my religion and try to surround myself with as much companionship as possible. #Nothing can shake my optimistic attitude #I am tolerant (or intolerant) of other faiths and respect (or condemn) the worship of other gods. #I worry constantly about the state of the world and if I am doing everything that my deity (or temple) expects of me. #I prefer fine food, drink, and intellectual society than rough living but fell driven by my god to work as an adventurer. #I grew up so isolated in my temple that I have little practical experience dealing with ordinary people in the mainstream world. #I am a/an (artist, dancer, poet, musician, singer) who feels like my art is divinely inspired and a way for me to express my faith. d10 Ideal #Tradition: The ancient tradition of worship and sacrifice must be perserved and upheld. (Lawful) #Charity: I always try to help those in need, no matter what the personal cost. (Good) #Humility: I don't take credit or want praise and attention for my actions; I am but the messenger, my god is the message. (any) #Change: We must help bring about the changes the gods are consistently working in the world. (Chaotic) #Power: I hope on day to rise to the top of my faith's religious heirarchy (Lawful) #Temperance: Everything must be done in moderation, especially while celebrations and passions (Lawful) #Faith: I trust my deity will guide my actions. I have faith that if I work hard, things will go well. #Aspiration: I seek to prove myself worthy of my god's favor by matching my actions against his or her teachings. #Penance: I sinned against my god (or temple) and now I must attone and earn redemption. #Accountability: Everyone is responsible for adhering to the laws and social customs of an ethnical and moral society. d10 Bond #I would die to recover an ancient relic of my faith that was lost long ago. #I will someday get revenge on the corrupt temple hierarchy who branded me a heretic. #Someone in my family as become a lost soul; I need to find them and save them from themselves before it is to late. #I owe my life to the priest who took me in when my parents died. #Everything I do is for the common people. #I witnessed a terrible atrocity done by a villanous (fill in the blank) and I've made it my life mission to stop them and anyone like them. #I will do anything to protect the temple where I served. #I seek to preserve a sacred text that my enemies consider heretical and seek to destroy. #I left home and wandered for a long time before serving in a temple, changing my name and having a dark secret about my past. #I was an incredibly rowdy and irresponsible person with no interest in religion until my god (or a powerful cleric) reached out to me and drew me into my faith, kicking and screaming along the way. d10 Flaw #I judge others harshly, and myself even more severely. #I put too much trust in those who wield power within my temple's heirarchy #I can be very absent-minded and oblivious to my surroundings, especially while reading or contemplating. #My piety sometimes leads me to blindly trust those that profess faith to my god. #I am inflexible in my thinking. #When disrespected or disobeyed, I lose my temper. #I am suspicious of anyone not of part of my own temple and adventuring party and expect the worst of them. #Once I choose a goal, I become obsessed with it to the detriment of everything else in my life. #I tend to gossip and can't keep a secret to save my life. #Personal pain or suffering on the behalf of others can lead me to drinking (or another addiction) too much away from where others might see.